Louis Morales (TV Series)
Louis Morales is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the son of Morales and Miranda Morales and the younger brother of Eliza Morales. During the initial outbreak, he and his family headed to Atlanta for safety, but were forced to stay at a camp of survivors after the city was overrun. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Louis' life before or as the outbreak began, although he may have been living in or near Atlanta during his lifetime, along with his family. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Louis is seen playing around with his sister Eliza. At the camp with his sister and mother, he awaits his father's return from Atlanta from doing a supply run with other survivors. When his father returns, he, Eliza, and his mother Miranda all embrace. "Vatos" While enjoying the fish feast with his family and other survivors, zombies attack the camp, prompting him to flee to his parents and to the RV while the others attempt to defend the women and children. He and his family survive the attack. "Wildfire" Having survived the attack, he attends the funeral for the fallen survivors. While the group decides to head for the CDC, his parents speak up, saying that they have decided they are going to take their chances and head for Birmingham, since they have family that may be alive in the area. He says his farewells to the survivors and parts ways when everyone leaves the camp. Season 8 "Some Guy" Eliza, Louis, and Miranda escape a herd of walkers before coming across an outpost, where they find Morales' corpse. They mourn him briefly before they come into contact with a group calling themselves "The El Fuego". They are captured. "The Big Scary U" Louis and Eliza are locked in the cell with their mother and Greg's family. They eventually escape after Kate is killed. The kids were horrified when Greg beat and killed Richard and stood by as Miranda and Greg talk to Tate. "The King, The Widow, And Rick" Louis is welcomed, alongside his family and Greg's family, into the El Fuego. However, his sister is killed and Tate defects. They escape the compound. "Time For After" Louis is shown playing with the other kids while Miranda watches. "How It's Gotta Be" Louis suffers a nightmare. He is forced to relive Eliza's death. Then, he sees his mother be blown to pieces. Then, he sees three graves, bearing the names of his father, mother, and sister. He runs to his mother's room and decides to sleep with her. Louis later plays with the other kids. He is saddened when he heard the news of his mother's sacrifice. "Honor" Louis will appear in this episode. Relationships Morales Louis loves his father very much this is shown when Morales returned from Atlanta, Louis was overjoyed and quickly ran into his father's arms hugging him tightly. He was upset and saddened to find his corpse. Miranda Morales Louis and his mother seemed to have a stable mother-son relationship. Not much was shown of the two together. Eliza Morales Louis and Eliza have a basic brother-sister relationship and were usually seen talking and playing together. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" Season 8 * "Some Guy" * "The Big Scary U" * "The King, The Widow, And Rick" * "Time For After" * "How It's Gotta Be" * "Honor" Trivia *Louis was the last member of his family to die. Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters